Unnatural School/Episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Cartoon Network/Freeform original series, Unnatural School. Season 1 # Pilot: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe start attending a weird school when their old school closed due to financial issues. # Back to Life: The Beatles come back from the dead and start terrorizing the students at the weird school. # Bizarre School Dance: When a school dance approaches, Chloe imagines her dancing on a dancefloor. Things turn bizarre when the principal moves the school dance closer. # Unfortunate Superhero Powers: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe get superpowers and learn to realize that they hate being superheroes. # Kitchen Disaster: The lunch lady adds too much vinegar in her Spinach Surprise and it takes control of her, turning her into a monster. # 15 and Pregnant: Chloe instantly becomes pregnant after inhaling some fumes at the gymnasium. Note: The title is a reference to 16 and Pregnant. # Night of the Living Sophomores: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe prepare for a school-produced horror movie when bunches of zombies who died during their Sophomore year rise from the dead. # Shapeshifter: Chloe and Daniel are instated by the school security to track down a shapeshifter. Meanwhile, Kyle and Jake try to get some pretty girls to see them. # The Six Elements: Chloe stumbles into a part of the school that can unleash a terrible danger if one of the six elements are released. Note: The title is a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. # The Otter Experiment: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe accidentally make an otter speak in Biology class, so they decide to keep it secret from the rest of their classes. # Crazy Teacher: When the normal American History I teacher catches a cold, a crazy substitute who can extend her arms to reach a History book fills in. # Filmmakers: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe decide to make a movie using a haunted camera. Note: This has no relation to the Curiousgorge66's Adventures episode of the same name. # Student Council: The entire student council are charged with taking various drugs and drinking alcohol, so Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe are decided as the replacements for them. # School Vandalism: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe learn that a vandal demolished the Science Lab overnight. # Failing a Test: The Algebra II teacher finds that out of every student taking his class, only Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe have passed. # The Cost of Inflation: Prices at the School Shop begin to rise rather unexpectedly as the manager begins to eat more french fries and drink more alcohol. # Soda Overload: When Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe start drinking Mountain Dew, they have an immediate sugar rush that gets through the whole day. However, when they run out, they complain to PepsiCo. # Cloning Chloe: Chloe gets a perfect clone that she uses when she gets sick. Eventually, the clone starts to mutate into a giant, causing Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe to question whether Chloe should have been cloned or not. # The Otter Experiment, part 2: Chloe accidentally brings the talking otter with her, and everyone becomes paranoid about it. Guest Appearance: Jelly Otter from PB&J Otter # So Many Wishes: When Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe stumble upon a magic genie, he gives each three wishes. # Counterfeit Money: Everybody but Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe start using fake money to pay for stuff at the School Shop. Soon, most of the school's students are sent to jail. # To Age or Not to Age: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe wear suits to school today because whenever a little kid comes near the school, he or she turns 14 years old. # Hotter than Hot: Whenever a senior-year girl sneezes, she blows up and looks hotter. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe are hired by the school newspaper to write about the event. # A Raccoon named Sophie: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe are granted by a mysterious raccoon-girl named Sophie. Guest Appearances: Scootch Raccoon from PB&J Otter and Rigby from Regular Show # Crime Runs Rampant: The amount of crime around the school increases, so the security hires Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe to chase the criminals down. # A Lost Friend: Chloe's best friend, Jenny, dies from a house fire and Daniel, Kyle, and Jake use chemicals from the lab to try to bring her back to life. Season 2 # Science Gone Wrong: Two seniors attempt Drunk Science and accidentally create a 50-foot otter that runs rampant around the school, and Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe hunt the two down. # Cool Jobs: The School Shop manager finds another cool job, and Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe try to get him to come back. # The Wrong Formula: The Algebra II teacher writes down a wish-making formula. Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe solve it and are granted one wish each. # Cookie Recipe: The lunch lady starts serving cookies, and everyone but Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe are attracted to them. # New Friend: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe make friends with Katie, a new student at their school. # Princess Katie: Katie acts like a princess so much, she turns into an evil queen and Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe set out to stop her. # Million-Dollar Game Show: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe are sent to a game show and end up winning a million dollars for their school. # CNN Not-So-Serious News: The CNN crew arrive at the school and record CNN Student News there. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe befriend a baby turtle. Guest Appearance: Carl Azuz from CNN Student News # Rain Checks: Daniel's girlfriend keeps taking rain checks; Daniel tells Kyle, Jake, and Chloe about this. # Broken Rides: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe ride on top of a talking kangaroo when the kangaroo ride at the school breaks down. # Twisted History: When James Watson and Francis Crick are time-travelled to the school, they tell everyone about the double-helix strand of DNA. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe tell each other their darkest secrets. Guest Appearance: James Watson # Pregnant Otter: When a talking otter gets pregnant, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe try to give birth to her baby, with the help of Thomas Edison. # Help from the WWE: When WWE superstar John Cena visits the school, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe try to make his visit the best in the history of the WWE. Guest Appearance: John Cena # A Gallon of Coke: The principal has a long, angry talk to PepsiCo's supplier, and drops sales of Pepsi products at the school, opting for Diet Coke, Sprite Zero and Fanta Zero. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe talk about 9/11 and how it impacted their lives. # Bieber Fever: When pop singer Justin Bieber visits the school, everybody but Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe tries to kill him for "ruining the image of pop". # Pitching to Nickelodeon: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe try to pitch several series to Nickelodeon, but they all end in failure. # Sandbox of Radiation: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe stumble across a radiated sandbox and allow Katie to play in it. # End of the School Shop: The manager of the School Shop starts having his youth taken away, making the School Shop grow old as well. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe blow up some balloons for a party. # Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair: A strange chemical makes Rapunzel get out of her book. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe get YouTube accounts. # Jury of Justice: Two seniors that took too many drugs are brought into custody. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe are called in for jury duty. # Guinness World Recordpocalypse: The author of the Guinness World Records retires, and the world record holders attempt suicide. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe are tempted to ask the author of the record book to come out of retirement. # Honey, I Ate the Kids: The American History I teacher accidentally eats four children that were shrunken at the science lab. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe prepare an antidote to the shrinking potion. # Not So Much a Man of Steel: Superman loses his powers everytime he's near the school. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe are asked to dispose of every Kryptonite sample in the school. # Free Fallin' into the School: When Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers accidentally free-fall into the school, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe give them good song ideas. # Till' the End of the School Day: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe talk about The Kinks re-uniting. # Back to the Future: Daniel, Kyle, Jale and Chloe time-travel to October 21st, 2015 to find out that their town is the same as before they time-travelled. Season 3 # Alcohol Problem: The senior-year students become obsessed with alcohol. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe tell stories about them. # New Teacher: Toriel becomes a teacher at the school, and Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe become suspicious. # The Dreaded Report Card: Everyone but Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe start to fear Report Card Day. # Princess Katie Returns: Katie comes back to the school and demands that Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe feed her cake 24/7 and never stop feeding her. # Sugar Rush Chloe: Chloe eats a sugar-filled donut and undergoes a sugar rush. # Mist Twst: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe find a new product called "Mist Twst", which is basically Sierra Mist with caffeine. Note: The title is a reference to the soft drink of the same name, and the real soft drink has no caffeine whatsoever. # The Immortal Instruments: Chloe stumbles across a shadowhunter named Clara Bay. Note: The title is a reference to another Freeform original series, Shadowhunters. # One Chance to Save the World: Katie becomes dictator of Europe, and begins to take over the rest of Eurasia, leaving Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe to try to save the world before Katie succeeds. # Invert Your Guitars: Some students try to play inverted guitar, but fail and set every guitar the school had on fire a la Jimi Hendrix. Meanwhile, the school trusts Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe to replace them since they were school property. # Another Clone, No More Excess Babbleberries: Concerned about her health, Chloe makes another clone of herself so she could get rid of the excess babbleberries she was given from The Otter Experiment, part 2. Note: This episode references The Wicked Plan of Two Superheroes 2. # Collecting the Trail of Dust, Pt 1: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe try to collect the dust from the magic trail of dust that emerged around their school in the pilot episode. # Collecting the Trail of Dust, Pt 2: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe continue to try to collect the magic trail of dust. Meanwhile, some students invent a machine that sucks out any excess dust from the school. # Collecting the Trail of Dust, Pt 3: Daniel, Kyle, Jake and Chloe use the machine to suck out every bit of magic dust from the school, and just in time for summer. Season 4 #Back to School: As Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe head back to school, they are greeted by a mysterious student named Ruby. #Ruby the Creative Writing Whiz: Daniel, Kyle, Jake, Chloe, and Ruby suddenly find they all have Creative Writing class in the same period. Meanwhile, Katie moves back into Suburbia. #Boundless: Ruby sneaks into the science lab and starts mixing up chemicals, causing it to explode. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe start watching a show about history. #Ruby and the Magical Orbs: Ruby presents some magical orbs to Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe. Meanwhile, Katie intends to steal them in order to make her wish come true. #Night of the Were-Bunny: Ruby reveals her biggest secret to Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe: she becomes a were-bunny whenever she sees anything resembling a full moon. #The Very Hungry Were-Bunny: While in were-bunny form, Ruby starts eating more than usual, causing Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe to carry a globe of the moon around Ruby. Note: The title is a pun on the children's book The Very Hungry Caterpillar. #Ruby's Dream: Ruby has a dream where she drinks from the world's largest water fountain, thus asking Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe to decipher it. #The Incredible Growing Were-Bunny: While in were-bunny form, Ruby drinks several chemicals, causing her to grow uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe watch the solar eclipse. #Chloe's Translation Machine: Tired of not understanding what Sapphie is saying, Chloe builds a translator that impresses Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Ruby. Meanwhile, Ruby tries to translate the entirety of Shugo Chara!. #Twice the Fun with a Were-Bunny: While in were-bunny form, Ruby watches the Jewelpet Kira Deco episode Twice the Fun? while eating Cheetos. Meanwhile, Daniel, Kyle, Jake, and Chloe try to prove that Katie cheated on her math test. TBA.